Electronic devices such as Wi-Fi Access Point (AP) device and 3G smallcell device, may easily affected by noise when receiving signals. Normally, adding a shielding assembly to the electronic device and changing a circuit arrangement to archive circuit matching decreases noise affection. However, the matching value of the elements of the circuit is limited and the added shielding elements increase design time and cost.